warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Rooderik's Fanfiction/Rooderik
:"Rooderik is, ondanks zijn Poesiepoesafkomst, een sterke kater. Ik ben zwaar onder de indruk geweest toen ik hem als Kitten had geadopteerd van een dierenwinkel. Zijn broertjes en zusjes waren allemaal bruin. Dus ik wist dat hij speciaal was. En daar heb ik zeker geen spijt van gekregen. Zijn kracht en doorzettingsvermogen is zeer groot voor een katertje als hem. Hij verrast me ook altijd." Rooderik 11 Maart 2015 Rooderik is een oranje, sterker gespierde, knappe, pittige, snelle, lenige, kortharige kater met rode, cyperse strepen, en witte borst, witte tenen op zijn voorpoten, rode tenen op zijn achterpoten, een dikke, lange staat met rode strepen, en een wit punje, lange, ongelofelijk scherpe klauwen, donkergroene ogen en een litteken over zijn hals tot zijn buik. * Rooderik wou ik eerst rood hebben met donkerrode strepen en gele ogen * Rooderik is gebaseerd op mijn eigen kat, Rooderik, natuurlijk. **Later werd er door GebruikerRooderik bevestigd dat zijn karakter komt van Vuurster en Grijsstreep. En later ook van Witstorm Karakter Rooderik is een wilde, speelse kater. Maar op sommige momenten kan hij sirieus zijn. Hij probeert soms stoer te doen, dat is vaak lachen! Want het leukste is dat hij nooit opgeeft en (soms) altijd kalm blijft! Maar sinds de laatste tijd is hij wat veranderd. Hij is nu gemeen en een beetje vals maar soms echt heel soms kan hij wat aardig zijn. Soms beseft hij nietw at hij doet en krijgt er later wat spijt van. Maar geloof me, zolang jij chill bent, is hij dat ook. Karakter (extra) Naast zijn karakter kan hij ook grapjes maken en soms verdrietig en boos zijn. Dan zou ik maar wegrennen want ik heb ooit meegemaakt hoe scherp zijn klauwen waren. Dus.... -zou ik het maar niet doen! Poesiepoeswortels Ookal lijkt het zelden zo: Rooderik is een poesiepoes! Voor zijn krijgersnaam werd hij Drake genoemd. Omdat hij zo rood en wild was als een draak. Nu is hij minder wild maar heeft nogsteeds dezelfde temperament. Zijn familie bestaat uit: Bonnie (HalfZus, poesiepoes), Clyde (broer, poesiepoes), Angel (Moeder, poesiepoes) en Vlamster (vader, vroeger leider van de DonderClan). Wacht is even! Vlamster was zijn vader????!!! Dan is hij toch niet een echte poesiepoes! Hij is half krijger, het zit in zijn bloed! -Dus stop met zeggen dat hij een echte poesiepoes is! Verliefd Al sinds hij in de DonderClan was Rooderik verliefd op Hartstorm|Hartstorm. Het werkte even niet omdat ze hem verdachtte dat hij ooit terug zou gaan naar zijn poesiepoes leven. Maar toen hun krijger werden werd dat anders; Hartstorm begon aardig te doen tegem hem. Uiteindelijk werden ze partners met elkaar. Helaas ging het niet meer goed tussen hun omdat Hartstorm niet meer op hem was. Ze hadden geen ruzie, maar Rooderik was in de RivierClan om bij Droomvacht te zijn. Hij kwam naar de DonderClan toen hij hoorde dat Herfstkit, Zomerkit en Winterkit kittens van hem en Hartstorm waren, om ze zien op te groeien. Hartstorm vertrouwde hem niet en toen ontmoette hij Roodsbloem. Ze werden partners, maar Hartstorm en Rooderik werd langzaamaan steeds betere vrienden. Roodsbloem werd jaloers en probeerde Hartstorm te doden, uiteindelijk heeft Bloemstaart Roodsbloem verjaagd. Of Hartstorm en Rooderik ooit nog bij elkaar komen is niet bekend. -Liefde op het eerste gezicht! Uiterlijk Rooderik is een rode, sterke, slanke, sluwe, snelle kater met groen-gele ogen, scherpe klauwen, witte poten en rode strepen. Vroeger had hij donkerblauwe halsband. -Wat een plaatje! Kitten :Rooderik werd geboren in een Tweebeennest met zijn broer Clyde en zijn halfzus Bonnie. Hij werd ook wel Drake genoemd. Ondanks zijn schattige gezicht vertelde het meer dan genoeg dat hij ondeugend is. Onder andere: ontsnappingen, problemen met honden, katten en andere dieren, ruzie met zijn halfzus. Vlamster, zijn vader, was in zijn kittentijd zijn idool. Samen speelden, jaagden ze en nog veel meer leuke dingen. Het was een geweldige tijd. Poesiepoes :Nadat hij vijf manen werd kreeg hij een rode poesiepoes halsband. In het begin was het een beetje eng en vocht hij ermee. Maar later raakte hij er gewend aan. Hij kreeg nu geen melk meer, maar droog poesiepoesvoedsel. Drake at niet veel omdat hij het niet zo erg lekker vond. Dus ging hij er weer op uit om met zijn vader te jagen. Later, ging hij het bos in om de Clan van zijn vader te vinden. Vlamster had hem al geleerd hoe je geursporen kunt ruiken. Eenmaal aangekomen bij het kamp bleven de katten geschokt kijken. Drake moest vechten tegen een leerling: Leeuwenpoot. Hij verloor, die leerling was ook bijna krijger en hij was niet eens oud genoeg voor een leerling. Ondaks zijn verlies, vocht hij niet slecht. Vlamster nodigde hem, na een paard eer discussies met zijn Clan, uit om zich aan te sluiten. Nadat hij toestemming van zijn moeder kreeg, natuurlijk. Leerling :Drake sloot zich aan bij de Clan als Roodpot. Zijn mentor werd Leeuwenlauw, die tenslotte de leerling was dien me verslagen had. Als poesiepoes hadden ze een hekel aan elkaar. Als leerling werd hun band veel hechter en hechter. Hij werd vrienden met Zonpoot en Droompoot. Later leerde hij Hartpoot kennen, na een gevecht met Regenpoot, werden Hartpot en Roodpoot steeds closer. Krijger :Roodpoot verwachtte een normale krijgersnaam, het liefst zou hij Roodhart of Roodsteen geheten worden. Maar Vlamster dacht er anders over. Hij wou dat de rode kater speciaal voor de Clan bleef en een speciale naam kreeg. Als eer krijg hij de naam Rooderik, als dank van de lichtbruine eenling, Diederik, die ooit Vlamster zijn leven redde. Rooderik vroeg Hartstorm of ze zijn partner kon zijn. Vanaf daar zijn ze dus partners geworden. Het leek eerder toen een knipperlicht relatie. Maar na het vierde nestje zijn ze nog steeds partners gebleven. Commandant :Langzaamaan begon iedereen de verdwijning van Vederhart, de commandant, op te merken. Vlamster besloot als wanhoop een nieuwe commandant te kiezen, voor maar tijdelijk. Hij koos Rooderik uit. Sommige katten waren er eerst niet mee eens. Maar Vlamster raakte gewond door de bosbrand en kon een keertje niet naar de Grote Veradering komen. Rooderik moest het maar alleen doen. Voor een vroegere poesiepoes deed hij dat niet slecht. Vanaf dat moment begonnen katten hem te waarderen en respecteren. Een paar dagen later na de Grote Vergadering kwam Vederhart uitgeput terug. Die werd dus weer commandant. Kort daarna stierf Vlamster. Met Vederster er achteraan door zijn zwakte. Leeuwster werd leider gevolgd door Zomerster. Eenling Binnenkort BONUS Vader Binnenkort Mentor Binnennkort Partner Binnenkort Vriend Binnenkort =Relatie's= Vlamster : Rooderik en Vlamster hadden een zeer onbreekbare connectie. Een connectie dat je als vader en zoon niet graag zo willen verbreken. Vlamster koos Rooderik uit als commandant nadat Vederhart vermist was. Toen werd hun band nog groter. Helaas stierf Vlamster toch. Rooderik en hij hadden mooie herinneringen. Angel : Ook al lijkt dat niet zo, toch hebben Angel en Rooderik een sterke band. Tijdens de grote brand redde Rooderik zijn moeder na het bezoekje bij de Clan van haar zoon. Ze moest dus door Rooderik gebracht worden naar haar Tweebenen. Nu pas begon de band. Samen deelden ze hun belangerijkste, beste herinneringen. Nadat Rooderik zijn tweede nest kreeg. Werd die band verbroken. Droomvacht : Smoorverliefd waren die twee. Ja, Rooderik en Droomvacht waren ooit partners geweest. Samen kregen ze twee nestjes. Maar Hartstorm zei een keertje tegen de rode kater wat ze voor hem voelde. Dat zette Rooderik zijn wereld op zijn kop. Rooderik richtte meer aandacht op Hartstorm, waardoor Droomvacht zeer verdrietig werd. Na de dood van haar vader, Vederster, liep ze met haar kittens naar haar moeder, Zilverpels. Toen Rooderik en Hartstorm hun derde nest kregen, was de connectie tussen Droomvacht en hem, duidelijk verbroken. Nachtklauw : Nachtklauw was ooit de leerling van de rode kater. Samen brachten ze veel, lange, soms verdrietige, herinneringen door. Ze loodsen elkaar samen door slechte tijden en hielpen elkaar. Zo ging Nachtklauw ook achter Droomvacht aan, omdat hij smoorverliefd was op Rooderik's dochter: Bloemstaart. Hun connectie bestaat nogsteeds, maar op een erg, verre afstand. Zonklauw : Binnenkort Bonnie : Binnenkort Hartstorm : Binnenkort Herfstklauw : Binennkort Vuurvlam : Binennkort thumb|left|264px|Rooderik als kitten thumb|left|280px|Rooderik als poesiepoes thumb|left|294px|Rooderik als leerling thumb|left|209px|Rooderik als krijger